


through paper

by shinnayo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M, dAMN I DUNNO, i love minghao sm sigh, is a paper plane origami or what, soonyoung likes origami, who even confesses to their crush via paper anymore tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnayo/pseuds/shinnayo
Summary: -- ; a soonhao one-shotkwon soonyoung, a somewhat of a shy boy with a crush on one of his foreign classmates, decides to finally confess his feelings. but he does so in a manner that can be considered sort of 'old school'. surely creativity counts for something, right?





	through paper

Soonyoung had always thought of origami as an excellent time-killer. He wasn't so amazing at it but it was something he definitely enjoyed doing.

His favorite figure to make is a paper plane—the most simple and basic. The idea of being very far from the ground, high up in the sky amongst the clouds without any distractions or worries, was wonderful. He'd hum a sweet tune as he made his paper planes, either small or big, while daydreaming of another universe where he could soar like the birds.

One morning, their teacher mentioned how quickly the days were going by. That meant semestrial break was nearing. It will be a whole 14 days without academic responsibility and stress----as well as having only a very small chance of seeing the one person in class he'd been eyeing since the school year started.

He was a lanky Chinese boy with jet black hair, Xu Minghao—addressed as Seo Myungho by peers and elders alike—who moved to Korea several months ago.

The reason why isn't exactly clear since Soonyoung's main sources of information were just whispers and gossip, but what he did know was that it was something about the boy's parents sending him here to mostly have better education. He wasn't sure. He felt too shy to bring it up.

Soonyoung found him quite cute though. He didn't mean for it to play out like a drama in his head, but the moment Myungho walked into class for the first time, he felt as if he was still daydreaming and could even hear a bit of background music. His chin rested on the little space between his two palms and his eyes were shining with curiosity, focused only on their new classmate who had started with a short self-introduction as requested by the teacher.

The thing about Myungho is that his Korean wasn't so perfect. He tended to mispronounce words or say the wrong things when he was called or when he had to speak in front, causing himself embarrassment. His cheeks would usually turn a rosy hue and he'd play with his fingers as if he were a bashful little child. Soonyoung had to resist the urge to coo whenever it happened. Months had gone by and as much as Soonyoung had been wanting to talk to Myungho about this 'crush' thing, he always had a fear that he would misunderstand, especially if he just suddenly blurted out the confession in their regular day-to-day conversation. Surely there had to be another way that didn't involve him making a fool out of himself.

He sighed and averted his attention from the unfamiliar English terms written on the board to the small dark red paper plane sitting on the top corner of his desk. He had made it discreetly in the subject prior out of a seatmate's leftover construction paper and now he was hoping it would provide the answer to his little predicament. After a minute, it did. The corners of Soonyoung's mouth twitch upward at his own 'genius' idea. It was actually very simple yet it caused him to feel a surge of enthusiasm that stayed with him for the rest of the day.

To make himself feel more at ease and to ensure his head was cleared of all worries concerning partner activities, projects, and whatnot, he waited until dismissal time of the last day of the school week so that if in case the outcome would be negative (he hoped not), he would have the weekend to get his mind off of it. From what he's noticed in the past, Myungho is usually the last to leave the room. He once mentioned that it's because he liked to clean up a bit, something he (and a couple of friends) had gotten so used to doing back in his old school. it actually made Soonyoung adore him all the more.

After being dismissed, the Korean boy bids his some of his classmates goodbye, sounding a hint more cheerful when he wished Myungho to spend his weekend well. The little smile the taller sent his way causes the pace of his heartbeat to quicken. He wasn't that nervous earlier but he definitely was now. Soonyoung takes in a breath before casually moving along to the locker area, shooing away the people whom he'd usually walk home with by dodging their questions and making promises to explain his actions later on.

Once he was sure most of the other students were gone, he quickly and quietly walks back to his classroom, taking a peek from behind the doorframe to check if Myungho was still there. To his relief, he was, busy erasing what ever writing was left on the blackboard. Soonyoung then proceeds with his next move: the actual idea being put into motion. Once he was absolutely sure that Myungho hadn't even noticed his presence, he reaches into one of the pockets of his backpack to take out a neatly folded paper plane. It had a flowery scent to accompany its nice lavander color. He doesn't waste any more time and aims it like some sort of professional. Smoothly, the plane glides through the air and lands on top of one of the desks in the front row, right where Myungho was to pass by to finally finish his task.

"Please look at it, please look at it," Soonyoung mumbled with his fingers tightly crossed. Fortunately, the second Myungho turned around to make his way back to his seat where his backpack was, he notices the paper plane. While Soonyoung's heart pounded more wildly, Myungho's brows just furrowed as he took the thing in his hand. He knew that it wasn't there before. He can smell the faint scent too. Soonyoung immediately hid as he glanced around the room and takes another, more cautious peek.

Now the Chinese boy is noticing that in the middle of where the wings were divided, there was a glittering sticker along with an arrow drawn and pointing right at it. Hesitantly at first, as if debating with himself in his head, he finally decides to remove the sticker and unfold the paper plane. The short message inside was written neatly in a font-like style and to his surprise, in Chinese characters.

**_Xu Minghao, to you I will admit my feelings with honesty: I like you a lot._ **

Suddenly, in the hallway, Myungho hears the squeaking of shoes followed by a string of curse words. He is immediately rushing towards the door and finds Soonyoung in the midst of scolding himself for ruining his own escape. Suppressing a giggle, he decides to call out to him.

"Soonyoung-ah?"

The Korean boy froze.

Then he turns around slowly, feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks. "...yes?"

Myungho's face showed an unreadable expression, causing him to internally panic. His hands were beginning to get clammy and many thoughts were currently rushing through his head. There were so many questions and so many what if's that he wanted answers to.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever (it had only been for a few seconds, really) before Myungho's lips broke into an amused smile that showed off his teeth.

"You used an online translator, didn't you?"


End file.
